The Other
by Montydragon
Summary: When Titans East find a mysterious girl washed up on the shore near their tower, they call the Teen Titans to take care of her. But this girl isn't all she seems-especially when it comes to understanding animals. BBxRae RobStar and my awesome OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Welcome to my OC story! I know people hate them and all, but they're really fun to write and post. Please don't hate me for this!**

Cold wind engulfed Bumblebee as she darted along the Titans East beach. Despite the freezing air, she always enjoyed flying early in the morning. It woke her up even better then any of Speedy's shouts, or Mas y Manos's whirlwind tornadoes. The wind in her wings made her feel free.

She landed on the beach to examine a crab, which quickly scuttled in the other direction. She followed it with her eyes, watching as it scurried down a small hole next to-wait, what was that?!

Bumblebee raced across the beach. A small figure lay in the sand, almost impossible to see as it was covered in grit. The winged girl knelt beside the figure, touching its face gently. The sandy figure exhaled quickly, startling Bumblebee. It was human, an injured human. Bumblebee lifted the figure out of the sand, looking it over.

The human looked like a girl, with long, dark brown hair with a few golden accents. She was in a blue tank top with a white smudge that looked a little like an eagle's head, and a pair of ripped khaki shorts. She was barefoot, though she had a piece of sock caught between her toes. A pair of faded brown wristbands clung to her arms. Cuts covered every inch of her body, and she had a nasty-looking bruise on her leg.

Bumblebee stroked the girl's hair behind her ears, which she noticed had a pair of small silver studs shaped like falcons in them. She was covered in salt.

"Speedy!" Bumblebee yelled at the tower. A moment later, the hero raced from around the tower, arrow in bow and ready to fire.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" he asked, spotting the heroine. Bumblebee gestured at the figure, who she had placed in the sand.

"I found her near the water. We have to help her," Bumblebee replied. "She was hardly breathing when I spotted her."

Speedy paused, but then nodded. "I'll go get Aqualad and the twins," he decided. "I'll be back as soon as I can.

The girl lay in an infirmary bed, cuts cleaned and heart monitor giving slow, steady beeps. The entire Titans East was gathered around her bed. Bumblebee was quietly conversing with Speedy about what they were to do about her.

"I think she has powers," Bumblebee murmured. "She's healing faster then a normal human would, not to mention she was alive when I found her on the beach."

Speedy nodded. "I think we should take her to the Titans," he replied. "They have more experience with this kind of thing."

"Si," Mas whispered.

"What do you think, fish boy?" Speedy asked Aqualad. "Should she go to the Titans?"

Aqualad seemed to ponder this. "I guess so," he finally whispered back. "They did take care of everyone after the Brotherhood of Evil attacked."

"Then it's settled." Bumblebee seemed relieved. "I'll fly her to the Titans tomorrow."

Just then, the girl shifted a little, yawning loudly. Mas y Manos stopped their rapid Spanish speaking to each other to watch as her eyes slid open. They were dark brown, matching her hair. She looked around, before murmuring something inaudible and falling asleep again.

"I think she's gonna be ok," Speedy said. Bumblebee nodded.

"I wonder what the Titans will do to her."

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans. NOT.**

* * *

The first thing that came into her head was darkness.

Not a terrifying darkness, like a lost and cold darkness, but a blanketing darkness, warm and protective. The girl liked that kind of darkness. It was comforting, almost enough to keep her from opening her eyes. However, she could sense a strange, alien space in the realm of her consciousness, and she wanted to see it.

She opened her eyes, struggling to adjust to the soft light of the space around her. She was in some sort of infirmary. She could see several white cots, a few computers, and-OMG there was a Teen Titan there!

It wasn't just any Titan, though. It was Raven, the role model of the girl's life, her forever hero, the one and only she looked up to. Was standing right there. Less then ten feet from the girl's cot.

"Wha?" she mumbled, her brain trying to process the information. Raven whipped around, startled.

"Y-you're awake," Raven said, obviously surprised. The girl looked around and realized she was hooked up to a heart monitor, as well as various IV tubes.  
"What the heck happened?" the girl asked, her head spinning. Raven paused before replying.

"Titans East found you on the beach in Virginia," Raven said. "They transferred you here, because we're more experienced at healing meta-humans. You are a meta, right?" she asked, glancing at the heart monitor. "You're healing faster then a normal being. Your emotional signature is also harder for me to read then it would normally be."

"I'm hurt?" The girl was concerned. "How bad?"

Raven winced. "You nearly broke your spine, from a rock, we think. You fractured your leg as well. I tried to heal it, but it was really badly damaged. At least you can't feel it. It should be better in six months or so. And your spine's almost healed."

"Good." The girl suddenly felt exhausted. "My name's Shimmer, by the way."

"Shimmer," Raven pondered. "Nice name," she decided. Shimmer grinned.

"Shimmer, you want to meet the other Titans? Cyborg asked me to tell them when you woke up."

"Sure," Shimmer said, excited. She'd always wanted to meet the Titans in person. It had been awesome enough to see Raven, but everyone? This was going to be awesome.

Raven typed something intoI her communicator and said into it, "She's awake."  
A minute later, Shimmer heard footsteps in the hall and four strange looking teens entered. She could easily identify all of them.

"Oh, cool! You're Cyborg, that's Beast Boy, there's Starfire and you're Robin!" she exclaimed, pointing to each of them in turn. "I can't believe I'm meeting you guys!"

"Well, if we're that famous in the east," Beast Boy boasted, "We're-"

"Shut up," Raven muttered to him, slapping the back of his head. "I've been up all night, waiting for Shimmer to wake up, so please don't shout. I have a major headache."

Beast Boy squeaked out a quick apology, which Raven accepted quietly. Shimmer smiled.

"So, Shimmer, you're a meta-human, right?" Robin asked. Shimmer nodded. "What powers do you have?"

Shimmer grinned. "I'll show you. Can you unhook the heart monitor, though?"  
"Sure," Robin answered, carefully removing the wire from her arm. Shimmer nodded and stood up, gentle as not to disturb the IV. With that, she changed into a griffin before their very eyes.

"Why, friend!" Starfire squeaked, delighted, "You are like an Arobian zoki!"  
"What the-dude, that's like a total version of my powers!" Beast Boy shouted, causing Raven to cover her ears and glare at him. "Except you're all mythical and stuff!"

The griffin nodded at Beast Boy's answer before morphing back into a tired-looking Shimmer. "Yeah, I can change into both mythical and legendary creatures. It's harder for me to change into bigger stuff, though."

"Again, kinda like me," Beast Boy said. "It was harder for me when I was younger, too."

"Speakin' of which, how old are you?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, B was like, 13 when he could turn into a Rex on command."

"I'm 14," Shimmer said, settling onto her cot. "I can change into larger animals on command, it's just harder for me." She closed her eyes, pulling herself under the sheets. "And I'm kinda tired right now. Morphing takes a lot out of me when I'm hurt."

"Then we'll leave ya in peace," Cyborg reassured her, ushering Beast Boy towards the door. "Robin, can you watch her? Poor Rae here looks drained."

Robin gave a small nod before settling down on the chair. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy left the room, Starfire in particular looking disappointed in not being able to speak much to Shimmer. "Don't worry," Cyborg whispered. "She'll agree to be your friend later."

* * *

A/N: Review, or Raven will get you. :)

A/N 2: Hey, if you like this or the Warriors series, you should read Rogue. This sixth grader wrote it and somehow got it published. You can get it on Amazon for five bucks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Raven says I don't own Teen Titans. That means it's right.**

* * *

When Shimmer woke up, it was completely dark outside. She must have slept though the whole day. That was a new feat.

She began to try to slide out of bed, like she had so many times at her parent's. An IV tugged at her arm and she sighed. The soft noise provoked some movement near the entrance of the infirmary. It was Robin.

"Good, you're awake." The boy wonder gave a small smile. "The others went out on a mission, in case you wonder where they are."

"Can they manage without you?" asked Shimmer. Robin nodded. "Good," she mumbled. "What is the IV for? You know, before I rip it out, I want to know it's not a life-sustaining medication."

Robin snorted. "It's a fluid. You can take it out, but drink some water afterwards."

"Gotcha." Shimmer removed the IV tube from her arm before shifting into a bakeneko and pouncing gracefully from the bed, stretching luxuriously and making her way over to the sink. She turned the knob and lapped the water out of the basin. Robin watched the powerful cat leap back onto a chair.

"Hey, Shimmer," Robin began to ask. "When you're healed, where should we take you? I mean, we can't really handle another person on the team."

Shimmer looked up, transforming back into human form. She looked startled, almost sad. "Uh..." she mumbled. "I kinda... Let's just say I'm in between homes right now."

Robin looked concerned. Shimmer quickly added, "I can just fly somewhere when I'm ok, you know. Dragons are really fast."

Robin nodded, though he still seemed lost in thought.

* * *

Shimmer lay sprawled out in the chair. Her back was quite stiff. She must have dozed off. At least she wasn't cold. Robin must have draped a blanket over her when he realized she was asleep.

Beast Boy was sitting in the chair Robin had been in when she fell asleep. He was playing with his communicator, tossing it into the air and catching it again. Shimmer transformed into a dragonet and let out a high pitched mew. Beast Boy whipped his head around, smiling when he saw Shimmer was awake.

"Aw, dude, about time," he remarked. "I've been sitting here for ages."

"Oh, really?" Shimmer retorted happily. "Well, I'm up."

She slithered out of the chair and crawled across the room, still in dragonet form. The cat-sized green dragon climbed up Beast Boy's chair and sat on top of his head. Beast Boy swatted at her, but missed as she leaped into the air and hovered three feet above his head.

Suddenly, they heard the soft sound of footsteps in the hallway. Beast Boy froze. "Starfire," he whispered.

Shimmer nodded and shifted back to herself. A moment later, Starfire burst into the infirmary.

"Hello, friend Shimmer!" she cried, throwing her hands around the helpless meta-girl. Shimmer squirmed a bit before realizing that holding her breath was a far better idea. Fortunately, Starfire let go just as she ran out of air.

"What is your favorite color, what is your favorite thing to change into, how did you come to be on the Titans East beach, do you like waffles and do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire said all in one breath. Shimmer's eyes widened.

"Er... Dark purple, Chinese tiger, I was washed up, I like waffles and I'll be your friend if you want me to," Shimmer replied, just as fast. Starfire beamed at her before her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me friend, but what is the Chinese tiger? And where were you before you were washed up?"

Shimmer snorted. "Where I come from, a Chinese tiger is a local legend. It's like a normal tiger, but red with gold claws. It's a lot bigger and stronger too."

"Where you come from?" Starfire was bewildered. Beast Boy was still trying and failing to keep up with the lightning-fast conversation.

Shimmer looked reluctant, then sighed. "My father was a shapeshifter from the amnivix dimension. He married my mom, then they had me. I acquired half of my father's power, his mythical side, but I was still raised like a regular human. My father moved to our dimension so he could help raise me."

Starfire nodded, seeming eager for the story to continue.

Gathering strength, Shimmer continued. "My father was scorned by his kind for living with a human, anyway. Even after he moved to earth, they were still after him. Someone hired an amnivix bounty hunter to kill him. They finally found us when I was ten. The guy strangled my dad, my mom tried to protect him, and she ended up;" Shimmer stopped to wipe her nose; "dead too. After that, something snapped. I kinda..."

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you know how Beast Boy can turn into a Beast? That kinda happened to me."

"Dudes!" Beast Boy interrupted. "I thought nobody knew about the Beast thingy!"

"Oh, please, it was all over the papers, even in North Carolina," Shimmer replied. "Anyway, I got really big and powerful. I thought I was in dragon form, because I had wings on my back and four feet, but then I realized dragons didn't have feathers. I was really mad. My instincts got all primal and then I killed the bounty hunter. I decided to call that form a Falconi," Shimmer continued. "You know, because it had bird feet, a bird head and tail, but it had dragon wings."

"So, I went to a little island of the coast and lived there for a year of so. It was really nice, actually. I spend most of my time in either Chinese tiger, dragon or dragonet form. I ate seabirds and crabs, and drank from a little spring on the mainland at night. I was out flying during a storm about a month ago, and I fly too high. I literally got struck by lightning. I remember falling, then blacking out. I woke up here," she finished. Beast Boy was cracking up about the lightning part, while Starfire seemed to be pondering something.

"Friend Shimmer, if you can change into any animal of the myth, can you morph into the unicorn?" Starfire burst out suddenly.

Shimmer seemed amused. "Sure," she replied. "But don't laugh."

She hopped into the middle of the infirmary before transforming into a unicorn with soft, white fur, a pearly horn and light purple mane and tail. Starfire's eyes positively sparkled.

"Friend, that is amazing!" she gasped in awe. "What else can you be?"

"Well," Shimmer began, "I can be a selkie, a hippogriff, a thunderbird..."

**A/N: Shimmer's a North Carolinian!**

**Anyway, that's all till next week folks! Please review! It will make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own-oh, whatever, you know the drill. **

"Did you know that in Amnivix, there was a mythical animal called a physic falcon? I can be that, too."

Shimmer was sitting up in bed, talking to Beast Boy and Starfire. The three had been discussing Shimmer's powers for a full ten minutes, the meta-teen morphing into each animal in turn. The unicorn, by far, had been the most popular with Starfire, while Beast a Boy had taken a liking to the dragonet. It was good to be among friends.

"Oh, be that, please!" Starfire chirped. Shimmer obliged and shifted into a medium-sized falcon. The bird was glowing light blue, with a pale beak and talons. Beast Boy grinned while Starfire gave a small cheer.

"Yeah. My dad used to transform into that when it was dark outside. He lit up the whole house, he was so bright. But it was kinda annoying, since he could tell what I was feeling. A physic falcon has empathic powers as well as physic ones," Shimmer mused. "He'd tell me what I'd say next. It was always, 'please stop'."

Beast Boy cracked up at this, shifting into hyena and chortling wildly. Starfire beamed. "Friend, do you wish to break the fast?" she asked. "Cyborg said he would be making the waffles today."

"Sure," Shimmer replied. "Haven't eaten in a while, anyway."  
"How long is a while?" Beast Boy asked.

"A month," Shimmer replied. At Beast Boy's appalled face, she added, "Shapeshifters can go longer without eating then normal humans, and I've been receiving nourishment from the IV, thanks to you guys."

Beast Boy nodded, though he still looked shocked.

The three made their way to the kitchen, where Cyborg was busily making waffles. The cybernetic teen looked up before noticing Shimmer. "Well, look who finally got up!" he said happily, patting Shimmer on the head. The shapeshifter smiled and hugged him with her free arm.

"Beast Boy and Starfire would've kept me awake anyway," she protested good-naturedly. "Never named so many animals in my life."

Cyborg nodded before a loud _ding!_ from the waffle toaster captured his attention. He quickly opened the oven and pulled out four golden-brown waffles. Shimmer's mouth watered. _I_ _guess_ _it_ _has_ _been_ _a_ _while_ _since_ _I_ _ate_.

Shimmer wasn't the only one who was attracted to the waffles. The young meta-humans heard the swish of the door as Raven came in. The empath stared hungrily at the platter, taking her eyes off everything else as the hypnotic pattern of the breakfast captivated her attention. She snatched a waffle off the plate and retreated to the table, glaring at Beast Boy as though to keep him away from her waffle.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and gave a waffle to Shimmer, though he seemed softened as he looked at Raven. Shimmer remembered everything she had learned about the Titans from her home in North Carolina. The Robin and Starfire affair was probably the most popular with the media, but Shimmer couldn't help but notice the few stories about Beast Boy and Raven's relationship. One particular one stood out in her mind.

It had been a rainy day, when Shimmer was only nine. She had been watching the Titans news when a story popped up about the dynamic duo. It had been about an incident where Beast Boy had hit his head badly. Raven had stayed by his side the whole time he was in the infirmary, refusing food as she stayed concentrated on healing him. The story had concluded that Beast Boy and Raven did indeed gave feelings for each other. Shimmer couldn't help but agree.

Shimmer rolled the story over and over in her mind as she finished her breakfast. She loved the thought of Beast Boy and Raven together. As a matter of fact...

Oh no. Not another brilliant idea.

"Hey, Starfire, could I talk to you for a second?" Shimmer blurted out before she could stop herself. "I have an idea you might like about something."

"Sure, friend!" Starfire exclaimed loudly. She finished her plate of waffles in seconds before dragging Shimmer out of the room. As soon as they were in the hallway, Shimmer automatically lowered her voice.

"I have a plan on how to get Beast Boy and Raven together," she whispered. "It'll be hard, but I think we can pull it off."

Starfire looked confused for a moment, but then lit up. "Friend, this is amazing!" the alien whispered as loud as possible. "What is your plan of the match-making?"

_Match_-_making_?

"Well, it's not that complicated, it's just hard," Shimmer began. "Here, I'll explain..."

As she went through the plan, she and Starfire wrote down the plan on a small sheet of paper. When they were done, Starfire was grinning ear to ear.

"I will see you later, friend Shimmer," she whispered, before taking the list to her room.

Shimmer stood in the hallway. Many thoughts were running around in her head, but one was for sure- it was going to be a crazy week.

**A/N: Ooh, what has Shimmer dreamed up now? Find out next chapter!**

**PS: thank you to the guests who reviewed The Problem with Mistletoe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I've said it four times over, nuts.**

** I give a huge thank you to the guest reviewers who gave reviewed my story. Ya'll rock. And another big thanks to Sonic the Celestial Dragon, who helped me create and develop Shimmer and Starfire's diabolical plan. Anyway, on with the story!**

JUMP CITY KARAOKE NIGHT

That was what the sign had read. Shimmer had been pouring over the list for hours, checking for any possible flaws. She had seen none, but she needed to be sure. Raven was incredibly intelligent, and could catch on early if the shapeshifter made any mistakes.

Starfire had been at the mall all day, making arrangements with the head of the restaurant. It was pretty easy, scheduling it, but the owner was a bit concerned that the sight of the Titans would draw a crowd. Starfire assured him Shimmer would keep the mobs at bay.

Shimmer had been holed up inside Terra's old room all afternoon. The Titans had offered it to her until her arm and spine were completely healed, and she could fly back to North Carolina. Shimmer liked the arrangement. She was going to start vet school as soon as possible, and work in some crime-fighting on the way. Maybe she could talk to Titans East.

Shimmer heard a knock at her door. Hiding the list hastily under her covers, she went to answer it. It was Beast Boy. _Good thing I hid that list._

"Hey, dudette! Cyborg's working on his car, so you want to play some video games?" the changeling asked excitedly. "I mean, Robin's really not in the mood, and if I asked Raven, I'd be glared at. Like last time." His ears drooped.

Shimmer felt a bit of guilt. She'd had Portal and Minecraft on her computer before her parents died, but she'd never played games with anything other then a keyboard. "Um... Sure, I'll play," she replied. "But you need to teach me how."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy squeaked. He began walking down the hall, Shimmer following him.

Once they had settled on the couch, Beast Boy was pointing out all the different buttons on the controller. "We're going to play Mega Monkeys 4.8, since you're a beginner and all," he said. "To jump, it's the pink one, the yellow's walk, or run if you hold it down. The green's catch..."

Once Beast Boy had gone through every detail, he put in the game and sat back on the couch. Shimmer held the controller tightly in her hands as the title screen came up. Although she had been listening to the green boy's explanation, she had already forgotten half the actions.

Beast Boy clicked the 'play' button and began grinding his teeth as it loaded. When it was finally done, the screen came up with Beast Boy's green monkey and Shimmer's blue one. A wave of onslaught quickly appeared. While Beast Boy pressed every button on the controller at once, Shimmer's monkey died at the hand of the first monster. So much for beginner's luck.

Beast Boy winced as she lost one life after another. When she finally reached zero, he gave her an assuring smile. "I was really bad at this when I started, too," he said to the shapeshifter. "Here, I'll get you another continue..."

The two played for a while until Cyborg walked into the kitchen, looking sour and covered in oil. He was muttering about faulty suspension and such when he spotted the two gamers. "B, don't tell me you've got another video game buddy," he said, glaring playfully at the green boy.

"Dude, Shimmer's been asking me how to turn to system on," Beast Boy replied. "No offense, but I think the time we reach level two with her alive is when Raven decides to dye her hair pink."

Cyborg laughed at this, giving Beast Boy a huge smile. "Thought so."

Shimmer nodded. "Hey, look, I have to go to bed now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she announced to the boys. Cyborg nodded while Beast Boy waved. Feeling very welcome indeed, Shimmer headed off in the direction of her room.

Starfire was waiting on Shimmer's bed. The shapeshifter quickly transformed into a Black Dog and leaped across the room, landing comfortably beside the alien. Starfire was beaming at her.

"Did you make the arrangements?" the dog asked in a hoarse whisper. Starfire nodded and pointed to a large flyer she had picked up. Shimmer shifted back into human form. "Good."

"Oh, friend, this will be joyous!" Starfire breathed excitedly. "Friends Beast Boy and Raven will finally be together!"

"I'm still not 100% sure this will work," Shimmer admitted. "But there's a good chance."

Starfire nodded gleefully, grabbed her flyer, and sped out of the room. Shimmer switched off the light and lay awake in bed, her thoughts consumed by her wondrous plan. It was about 11 at night when sleep finally overtook her.

**A/N: I said most of it at the beginning. *sighs* Anyway, anybody who reviews is automatically awesome in my book, even if I can't read half of it 'cause of grammar. So please review. I will post earlier if you do. I'm currently posting from Costa Rica (heck yeah) and will have no wifi service when I'm going back to America on Friday, so you got lucky again, chickadees, with the early post. It's really nice here, ninety degrees and all, with more lizards then you could imagine. Anyway, read, review and follow! Montydragon out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

When Shimmer awoke the next morning, she could see rain falling outside her window. _Great._ Another cold, wet day.

She sat up, got dressed and changed into a Qilin to keep herself warm as she left her room. As soon as she reached the common room, she could see Cyborg and Beast Boy had been up all night playing video games. The two had bloodshot eyes and hands that looked highly overcooked.

Raven was making tea while Robin sat at the table, reading a newspaper. Starfire perched beside him, looking over his shoulder at the headlines. The two seemed quite content. However, Shimmer couldn't say the same for Raven.

The empath looked like she had been hit by a tornado. Her hair was frizzy, her eyes darkened and her hands gripping the tea mug like claws. Every time she glanced around, her expression was wide-eyed and defensive. She looked like she expected everyone in the room to jump on her.

"Um, hi Raven?" Shimmer asked, shifting out of Qilin form. "You look kinda... alert today."

"Don't. Ask," Raven replied in an icy tone. "Maybe Cyborg will tell you."

Cyborg looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Shimmer cast him a glare before asking, "What in Spirit's name did you do, Cyborg?"

"My Little Pony," Cyborg choked out before falling to the floor in heaps of laughter. "My Little Pony!"

"What?" Shimmer questioned. Beast Boy looked incredibly apologetic. Shimmer turned her unblinking snake-stare to him.

"Cyborg made Raven watch My Little Pony," Beast Boy muttered. "At one in the morning."

Raven let out a long, low hiss at Cyborg, who stopped laughing and bowed his head, retreating to the couch. As Raven turned her head towards Beast Boy, he ducked and screamed, "Aw, Rae, it wasn't me!"

"My name is Raven," she growled at him.

"Sorry," Beast Boy mumbled.

Raven nodded curtly and carried her steaming mug of tea to the couch, snatching up her book and settling as far away from Cyborg as possible. Shimmer flopped down beside her and grabbed a book of her own, Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater.

"My Little Pony has corrupted my life," Raven grumbled under her breath, gripping her book so hard it looked like it might break.

Shimmer nodded sympathetically, though she wasn't really listening. Starfire had spotted the two, and although seemed reluctant to leave Robin, was moving towards the couch.

Shimmer quickly folded over the page in her book to mark it and got up from the couch. It was good timing, too, as Starfire made a beeline for the shapeshifter immediately. Shimmer was dragged out of the room, trying not to meet Raven's steady, emotion-reading gaze. This was no time for her to reveal the plot.

As soon as they were in the hall, Starfire burst out, "The plan takes place today!"

"WHAT?!" Shimmer almost screamed. _Today? Today! No!_

"The 'manager' has changed the date of karaoking to today!" Starfire replied loudly. "To avoid the storm of snow tomorro-" She stopped as Shimmer clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Starfire!" Shimmer whispered as loud as she could. "It can't be today! We aren't ready! Everyone else has to know!"

Starfire seemed to consider this a minor setback. "I will make aware the others," she breathed excitedly. "You must be ready for your part, though."

Shimmer nodded doubtfully. "I can do that. But how can I get Beast Boy on the stage without all the tofu?"

"I have gotten it," Starfire replied.

Shimmer breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I will see you later, friend!" Starfire chirped as she zoomed down the hall. "Best wishes!"

"I'm going to need them," Shimmer muttered. "After all, what kind of suicidal shapeshifter brings a gothic empath and crazy changeling to a karaoke night?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, ya'll. If you don't get the plot now, you won't get it ever with a hint like that. *grins*. So, huge thank you to all the reviewers, as well as Sonic the Celestial Dragon for plot forming. Believe me, it is getting crazy. So, see you next week, and happy late new year!**

**PS: I DESPISE these errors on the site. Wonder why I posted so late?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Are you _absolutely_ sure this is going to work?"

Shimmer was sitting on the couch, brushing out her long, fur-like hair. Starfire sat opposite her, painting her nails. Shimmer winced at the awful smell.

"I am sure, friend," the alien replied for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Robin has already convinced them to go, and you have the tofu."

Shimmer nodded slowly. To make a long story short, the two girls had convinced Robin to take the Titans to karaoke at the Jump City Nightclub. After talking, bribing and threatening Raven, (Beast Boy had been eager to go, but not sing after the whole Tokyo fiasco) Robin had finally gotten the empath to agree to go.

She heard the doors open and shut her mouth quickly. Cyborg walked in, carrying a very furious Beast Boy. The changeling was struggling to get free and Cyborg plopped him down on the couch and angrily punched his arm. "Hey!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"You're gonna get it, you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted back. Beast Boy gulped and made a break for it, scrambling as Cyborg grabbed the back of his shirt. Shimmer was finding this pretty entertaining, but wasn't about to let Beast Boy be force-fed meat.

"Oh, come on Cy, let him go," Shimmer said loudly. "What he do to you this time, anyway?"

"It's not what he did to me, it's what he did to the shower!" Cyborg yelled. "Go see for yourself!"

Shimmer wasted no time transforming into a coatl and soaring out of the room. She could hear Starfire questioning Cyborg now, but the winged snake didn't stop flying until she reached the bathroom.

The entire space was _covered_ in pink, sparkling glitter.

She transformed back and touched the walls. It was hard to see what was anything in this mess, but she could make out the toilet, the shower and the mirror. _Wow. Beast Boy has outdone himself._

She sighed. "Beast Boy, get here now!" Shimmer yelled down the hall. A moment later, a lime cheetah sped down the corridor, smacking into Shimmer. Groaning, she lifted the dazed animal off the ground and set him down in front of the bathroom doorway.

"You are so cleaning this up," she growled at him.

Beast Boy nodded. He looked like while Shimmer was gone, Cyborg had kicked his green butt so hard that he cried. His eyes were brown around the edges, with an apparent puffy-ness to them.

She sighed again, handed him a mop from beneath the sink and left the room. She had enough things to think about as well as the glitterized bathroom.

She found herself wandering towards Raven's room. The shapeshifter had been avoiding the empath at all costs, afraid she would sense Shimmer's plotting emotions. But surely, a small talk couldn't hurt, could it?

She knocked on Raven's door. A moment later, it opened a crack and the empath's face appeared. "What is it?" Raven muttered.

"Uh... I kinda wanted to know if we could... You know, talk?" Shimmer meant to say this confidently, but it came out as a noiseless mumble.

Raven contemplated the girl for a moment before nodding stiffly and letting her in. "Sure," she replied.

"So... What do you think the karaoke will be like?" Shimmer asked. Raven looked at her with a soft, unblinking gaze.

"Boring. Pointless. What do you expect?" Raven grumbled. "Believe me, Shimmer, if I enjoy this at all, that's the equivalent of Beast Boy eating meat."

_Funny. Raven and Beast Boy's crazy comparisons are about each other._

"Well, I used to karaoke sometimes," Shimmer said. "When my parents were alive, my dad would take me to the pub near the ocean. Karaoke night every Saturday."

"Sounds fun," Raven monotoned. "Anyway-"

"TITANS! WE'RE GOING!"

Shimmer winced at Robin's yell. "Time to go," she murmured to Raven. "Who knows, maybe you'll have fun after all."

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, Lost is coming out as soon as this story is done. I've made some changes to the summary because someone complained about hating OCs and that I have too many. So, don't expect what you read earlier. **

**I hope you guys had some great holidays (My grandma broke her wrist on Christmas eve) and a happy New Year. By the way, anybody who doesn't have an account here is still welcome to review! To everyone who has so far- I can't PM you, but you all rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: My name ain't Glen Murakami.**

* * *

When all the Titans had piled into the car, survived the drive to the resterant, climbed out and settled down at a table, Shimmer felt like passing out. _Suicidal indeed. _She was completely tired, and her plan wasn't even halfway over yet.

"It'll be about an hour before karaoke starts," Robin confirmed, putting away his communicator. Beast Boy grinned wildly. "What?" the boy wonder asked.

"Dude, you're totally going to sing a song for Starfire," Beast Boy chortled. Robin went bright red. Cyborg snickered and Raven gave a tiny smirk.

"I..." Robin looked like he wanted to disappear.

Shimmer quickly broke in before the situation got out of hand. "Oh, come on, leave Robin alone, guys," she said. "Who knows, you might get a better opportunity later."

Robin glared at her. She responded with a small smile, the smugness almost rivaling Raven's. Robin sighed and pretended to glance over the menu while Cyborg had gone blue laughing.

"Soooooo," Raven drawled, looking at Starfire, "What are you going to sing?"

"It is the surprise," Starfire said giddily. "I believe you shall enjoy it, though."

As soon as the Titans had ordered, Shimmer made her way towards the stage, mumbling about the bathroom. Starfire quickly followed. When they were situated backstage, Starfire pulled back a sheet, revealing a huge platter of tofu. Shimmer smirked. "That oughta be enough."

Starfire nodded excitedly. "Is the plan for friend Raven ready?" the alien asked. Shimmer nodded and gestured to herself proudly.

"Oh, this is wondrous, friend!" Starfire squeaked.

Shimmer gestured at the tofu. "I'll get that in position, ok? I'll tell you when we need it."

Starfire flew into the air gleefully and sped off with a nod. Shimmer smiled, transformed into a desert pack dragon and pulled the tofu platter on her now flattened back. She crawled along the floor, her short, stubby tail trailing behind her as she made her way directly behind the stage. When the platter had reached its destination, she morphed back and raced back to the table where the rest of the Titans were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked.

"Uh... Ran out of toilet paper," Shimmer mumbled. Upon Robin's slightly disbelieving gaze, she added, "Hey, I'm serious, there was no toilet paper in that bathroom anywhere. I had to morph into a bakeneko and sneak into the storeroom."

Beast Boy looked amused. "You had it bad? Robin stores toilet paper in the BASEMENT," he snorted, shooting a look at his leader. "Last year, I got stuck in there without any and I had to get Cyborg to get some. He made me his slave for a day for it!" the green boy protested.

"Oh, come on, grass stain, it was pretty funny watching you organize the Titan's garage," Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy sent a glare in the half robot's direction. "Well, was it funny when you filled the shower head with mud?" he raged.

"And mentally scarred us all when we saw him run out of the bathroom?" Raven added.

Cyborg couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. Raven and Beast Boy glared daggers at him, while Starfire merely looked confused. Robin had covered his mouth with a hand, and Shimmer was grinning slightly.

"It wasn't as funny as when you filled the air ducts with helium!" Cyborg choked out. Raven's stare shifted to Beast Boy and she clenched her fist. He trembled.

"Sorry Rae..." Raven glared harder. "...ven," he finished. "You did sound kinda... Off..."

Cyborg was tearing up. "Comedy gold," he spluttered.

Robin sighed as the waiter came up with their food. "Beast Boy, I hope you learned your lesson when Raven tossed you into another dimension," he said.

Beast Boy looked like he was going to shrivel up. Raven softened her glare a bit, then stopped all together. "If you do anything like that again, I will send you to hell. I can to that. You're lucky you ended up in the cannibal dimension," she added quickly.

They ate their food in silence, listening only when the head of the pub announced that karaoke was starting. They heard a few other people sing, then Starfire smiled, ate the last bite of food and sped up to the stage. The manager nodded and she positioned herself right behind the microphone.

The crowd waited. Then the music started playing. Shimmer recognized the tune immediately. Starfire took a deep breath of air, and began to sing.

_Do you ever feel,  
Like the plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind,  
Wishing to start again,  
Do you ever feel,  
Feel so paper thin,  
Like the house of cards,  
One hit from caving in,_

* * *

**A/N: Over three hundred views and TWO reviews.**

***facepalm***

**Oh, come on, that's ONE review for every 150 views. That's pathetic. BUT, a huge thanks to EX3451 and korianders for reviewing. You two rock. Seriously. Oh, and remember to thank Sonic the Celestial Dragon for ideas. Remember, if you review, you might just get my new story, Lost, early. Stay tuned!**


End file.
